Hemalo
Hemalo ("Hee-muh-low") is a main character in Barbarian's Hope. He is a male Sa-khui tanner and Asha's mate. He is the father of Shema. His first daughter Hashala is deceased. Hemalo is one of the tribes most experienced tanners. Description Hemalo has deep blue skin and black hair. He is large and muscular. He has a low rumbling gentle voice and a soft smile. He has a restless, twitching tail, which often reveals his moods. He also has very good eyesight. Personality Hemalo is even-tempered, patient and thoughtful. However, he has a problem of assuming what other people are thinking and not discussing issues out. Over the course of his book, he actively works on improving this issue. He also likes to feel needed. He enjoys spending time with the tribe talking around the fire. When he has a headache he rubs the base of his horns. History Hemalo long pined after Asha, assuming from the beginning that they would never end up together. However, they ended up resonating. Hemalo lived with the knowledge that she would rather not be his mate. Despite their issues, their bond deepens and they were relatively happy. Until the premature birth of their first child, Hashala, and her death that followed quickly after. This weakens their relationship and neither knew how to properly comfort each other. They began to fight. Hemalo began to believe that Asha was improving until the arrival of the first group of humans. During Barbarian Lover, Asha attempted to rekindle her relationship with Aehako who turned her down. In Barbarian's Taming Hemalo broke the mating, believing he was making her unhappy and moved back into the hunter's sleeping cave. In Barbarian's Taming, Hemalo and Hassen rescued Asha and Maddie from collapsing tribal caves. Barbarian's Hope When another brutal season rolled around there was talk of another No-Poison Day. Hemalo was uninterested until he saw Asha was helping to organize and some of her old fire had returned. Hemalo despairs of ever reuniting with his mate. Things suddenly change when they realize they are resonating for a second time.' ' Concerned about pushing Asha too hard, Hemalo decides to leave to give her more time to get used to the idea of another resonance. While out in the snow, Hemalo was attacked by Metlaks. Hemalo awoke in a cave and discovered Asha rescued him. She had also begun to take care of a baby Metlak left in the cave, naming it Shasak. They realize the need to be better at communicating their feelings. The next day the metlak parents returned and Asha reluctantly gave back Shasak. They two stay for a while to ensure the Metlak family has food and to lead them to a more fertile valley. Eventually, they make their way back to Croatoan. The time away and travel gives them further time to reconnect. Once back at the village Asha and Hemalo fulfill their resonance. Three years late, Asha gives birth to Shema. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters